De demonio a monstruo
by naru-urufu77
Summary: Que pasaría si cuando Naruto es pequeño se hace amigo del Kyubi y esta accede a enseñarle. Y si se escapase de la aldea junto a la única persona que le ha querido. Tambien puede ser que por el camino se encuentre unos cuantos amigos que le entiendan. ¿Sera el demonio destructor de este mundo o el salvador?
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1: El comienzo de todo**

Era un 10 de Octubre, un niño rubio de mas o menos 10 años, iba por la calle temeroso de que, como en todos sus cumpleaños, le pegaran una paliza, por algo que ni siquiera sabía. Pero como todo el pueblo le pegaba palizas todos los años, debía de ser algo terrible de lo cual no se acordaba.

Después de que un grupo de aldeanos furiosos le golpearan gritando:

\- ¡Así aprenderás cual es tu lugar demonio!- -¡Por tu culpa el Yondaime ha muerto!- -¡Mereces esto y más, maldita basura!-

En cuanto estos se fueron llegaron otros, y así la mayoría del día. Lo único bueno era que su recuperación era bastante más rápida de lo normal. En un descanso de sus palizas se fue corriendo a su puesto de ramen favorito, uno de los pocos puestos donde no le pegaban.

-Hola pequeñín, ¿que te pongo?- pregunto de forma amable el jefe.

-¡Un ramen bien grande de miso!- dijo el pequeño rubio de ojos azules como el mismo cielo.

-Marchando, y no te preocupes por el dinero, hoy tienes ramen gratis.-

-¡SIIII, RAAMEEEN DATTEBAYO!-

Después de comerse sus cinco tazones se fue corriendo a su departamento puesto que ya estaba anocheciendo. Pero un grupo de tres ninjas se lo encontraron y le empezaron a dar una paliza. Le empezaron a arañar todo el cuerpo con kunais y después se los dejaron clavados en la espalda, mientras intentaba defenderse en el callejón donde lo habían arrinconado.

Después de media hora de palizas, se despierta en una especie de alcantarilla y decide ir a investigar. Sigue un camino hasta que escucha una voz que le dice que se acerque, y como si supiera de donde viene esa voz comienza a caminar hasta encontrarse en una habitación enorme en la cual hay unas rejas y un papel que las une que pone "sello". Sigue hasta que se encuentra con un gran zorro con nueve colas ondeando como si las estuviera moviendo el viento. El rubio queda asombrado hasta que este le dice:

**-¿Quieres que te salve?-**

-¿Tu puedes?- preguntó desesperado.

-**Si.-** respondió cariñosamente, extraño, pensó el rubio, puesto que el creía que lo iba a comer.

-Entonces hazlo, por favor.-dijo suplicante.

Sin saber que pasaba en el interior del chico, los ninjas seguían pegándole, hasta que una capa rojiza cubrió al rubio y los kunais ya no le hacían daño. Sus heridas se empezaron a curar de forma asombrosa, y una voz grave les dijo a los ninjas:

**-¡Como osan atreverse a golpear a mi jinchuriki, escorias!- **

Y el rubio escupió una bola de fuego sin necesidad de sellos lo cual hizo arder a los ninjas hasta que se volvieron cenizas, no les dio tiempo siquiera a gritar. Cuando el rubio tomo el control salió corriendo a casa a dormir, ese día había sido muy intenso.

Cuando cerró los ojos apareció de nuevo con el inmenso zorro.

-¿Quién eres y por que me ayudaste?- preguntó con una de sus sonrisas, aunque aún le tenía miedo a la imponente criatura.

**-Verás, mi nombre es Kyubi, aunque tú me puedes llamar Kurama. Y yo te ayudé porque si tú mueres yo moriré también, pero tranquilo, no volverán a meterse contigo durante un tiempo.- **dijo tranquilo.

-Que bien, ¿pero porque estas aquí, no te mató en Yondaime?- preguntó.

**-Pues verás, todo empezó hace seis años. Era el día donde mi anterior jinchuriki iba a tener un bebé, pero en el parto al nacer el niño, el sello se debilitó y un tipo enmascarado me extrajo de ella para usarme como un arma contra la aldea. La única forma de derrotarme era sellarme de nuevo, entonces el Yondaime sacrificó a su propio hijo, porque confiaba en que él conseguiría dominar mi poder. Pero yo no quería ser sellado e intenté matar a ese niño, pero como un buen padre y como una buena madre se interpuso entre mi garra y su hijo y me selló, pero a cambio de su vida y la vida de su esposa. Así fue como yo acabé en tu interior.-** respondió serenamente

-Entonces yo…yo soy…soy el hijo del Yondaime y tu anterior jinchuriki.- dijo al borde de las lagrimas.

**-Así es, eres el hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki. Pero de verdad que me arrepiento de todo lo que hice, si pudiese ayudarte de verdad lo haría.- **dijo con voz triste.

-No te preocupes Kurama-san, yo te perdono, se que no lo querías hacer.- le dijo con una de sus sonrisas "marca uzumaki".

**-Gracias y tranquilo, ya sé como te voy a ayudar. Te voy a entrenar para que así seas muy fuerte y ya no te puedan hacer daño.-**

-Muchísimas gracias, Kurama-sensei.-

**-Pero ahora a dormir que mañana por la mañana tienes que empezar la Academia.-**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: El comienzo del entrenamiento**

Eran las cinco de la mañana y Kurama intenta despertar al chico.

**-¡Despierta pedazo de escoria, ya son las seis!-**

-Solo cinco minutos más, por favor.-

**-¡Que te levantes, AHOORAAA!- **dijo delicadamente el zorro.

-Ya voy, ya voy.-

Al cabo de veinte minutos más el rubio ya estaba listo. Pero el zorro le enseño momentos en los que los aldeanos le pegaban.

-Oye, ¿porque hiciste eso?- protestó el rubio.

**-Para que te levantes y estés listo a la hora. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si estamos en ataque o estas en una misión y tardas veinte minutos en estar preparado? Que estarías muerto, y las personas que quieres también.-**

-Entiendo, mis acciones no solo me perjudican a mí sino a las personas que quiero.-

**-Correcto cachorro.- **dijo tranquilo el zorro.

-Y dime cómo va a ser el entrenamiento que dijiste ayer.-

**-Me alegra que lo preguntes, porque dentro de unos pocos años con este entrenamiento y serás más fuerte que cualquiera de esta asquerosa aldea.-**

-Eso es increíble, estoy deseando empezar.- dijo el pequeño asombrado

**-Perfecto, estate atento porque solo lo voy a decir una vez. Cada día te levantarás a las cinco de la mañana haga sol, llueva o nieve, darás 3 vueltas a la aldea, después harás 300 flexiones, 300 sentadillas y 300 abdominales.-**

-¿¡Acaso quieres matarme?!- cuestionó el rubio.

**-Estoy siendo suave mocoso insolente, tu madre daba 10 vueltas a la aldea y 800 abdominales, sentadillas y flexiones cuando se hizo mi Jinchuriki.-**

-Si mamá podía yo también.-

**-Perfecto, cuando hagas todo esto en 1 hora te pondrás unos pesos. Después practicaras durante otra hora un Taijutsu secreto.-**dijo orgulloso el gran zorro.

-¿Qué clase de Taijutsu es ese?-

**-El Taijutsu del viejo el gran Taijutsu del Rikudou Senin. Después desayunarás e irás a la Academia, pero el menos tiempo posible.-**

-¿Y eso por qué?-

**-Porque en ese sitio te están boicoteando el aprendizaje, además tenemos poco tiempo para hacer de ti el mejor ninja de todo Konoha. Y por cierto dejaras de comer ramen todo el rato, tienes que comer más verduras, carne, pescado…-**

-Y cómo quieres que deje de comer ramen así de sopetón, ¿no ves que es mi plato favorito? Además, ¿de dónde saco las verduras y el pescado?-

**-Es muy fácil, las verduras las plantaras en un lugar que luego te diré, y el pescado lo tendrás que pescar tú mismo.-**

-Eso lo puedo hacer.-

**-Cuando llegues de la academia usarás una hora para cuidar los cultivos, no te preocupes por las semillas porque si se las pides al Hokage te las dará encantado. Por cierto al salir hoy de la academia pídele que te de las semillas, las pertenencias de tu padre, por ejemplo las llaves de su cara, puesto que ahí entrenarás, y unos papeles de chakra.-**

-Hai.- dijo el rubio

**-Que hacer ahí quieto, venga a entrenar.-**

Después de una hora y media ya había acabado de dar las tres vueltas, y después de otros 45 minutos los 300 de cada

**-No esta muy mal, pero tampoco está bien. Como has tardado tanto irás a la Academia sin desayunar.-**

-Nooo.- se quejó el rubio.

Cuando estaba en el patio de la academia se puso a hablar con una chica bastante tímida.

-Hola me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, ¿como te llamas linda?-Dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

-M-Me lla-llamo Hi-Hin-Hinata Hyu-Hyuga en-encantada.-

-¿Quieres que juguemos juntos ahora, antes de que entremos?-

-Va-Vale.-

Y así estuvieron jugando hasta que tuvieron que entrar, se hicieron tan amigos que decidieron sentarse juntos en clase.

-Hola me llamo Iruka y seré vuestro profesor hasta que acabéis la academia. Os iréis presentando y diciendo vuestras mayores ambiciones.-

-Soy Kiba Inuzuka y quiero ser un buen jefe de clan.-

-Soy Shikamaru Nara y quiero tener una vida no problemática.-

-Soy Hi-Hinata Hyuga y quiero que mi pa-padre me reconozca como digna del clan.-

-¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki y voy a ser Hokage!-

-No grites tanto Naruto, fuera de clase hablaré contigo de cómo comportarte al final de las clases.-

-Vale, vale. _Así podré ir a pedirle al Hokage lo que dijo Kurama-sensei.-_

-¿Nos ve-vemos a la sa-salida?- dijo Hinata levemente sonrojada, como le gustaba verla sonrojada, se veía tan bonita.

-Claro Hinata-chan.-

Al salir de la Academia se dirigió a la torre Hokage para hablar con el viejo.

-Hola viejo, ¡no me digas que tú lees esos asquerosos libros eróticos, que vergüenza!-

-¡Llama al entrar, y estos libros son arte! Pero Naruto, ¿qué haces fuera de la Academia?-

-Pues me echaron porque grité mucho, pero estoy aquí para hablar de algo mucho más importante.- dijo con semblante serio.

-Dime Naruto, ¿qué quieres?-

-Quiero que me digas porque nunca me dijeron nada sobre que tengo en mi interior el Kyubi y que mis padres eran Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki.-

-¿Co-Como sabes eso?-

-Responde.- dijo empezando a enfadarse.

-No te lo dijimos para mantenerte a salvo y lo de tus padres era porque ellos no solo tenían enemigos fuera de la aldea, también dentro.-

-¿Sabes el dolor que tuve que sufrir cada día?-

-Yo-Yo solo puedo decirte que-que lo siento mucho Naruto, de verdad.- dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

-Tranquilo jiji, yo te perdono, sé que estás arrepentido. Por cierto me gustaría que me dieras las cosas de mis padres y las llaves de la Mansión Namikaze, aparte de unas semillas porque una persona que acabo de conocer muy buena me dijo que me vendría bien comer más sano.-

El Hokage estaba sorprendido, pero accedió, después de todo la casa era suya.

-De acuerdo, pero las semillas te las daré mañana, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Claro, no hay problema.-

El pequeño rubio se fue a la Academia puesto que ya le tocaría entrar a clase, pero al llegar se dio cuenta que lla era la hora de la salida.

-Ho-Hola Na-Naruto-kun.-

-Hola Hinata-chan, ¿quieres que vallamos juntos a casa?-

-Me encantaría.- dijo muy sonrojada.

Cuando estaban llegando Naruto le dijo:

-Debería de quedarme aquí, si te ven conmigo podrían regañarte.-

-De acuerdo aunque a mí no me no-molestas.-

-Hasta mañana Hina-chan.- grito el rubio, aunque al darse cuenta de cómo la llamó, se sonrojó tanto como ella.

-_Nooo, por que dije eso, ahora ella me pegará, o dejara de ser mi amiga o…-_

Hasta mañana, Naru-chan.- dijo al borde del desmayo.

Y se fueron cada uno a su casa, a excepción del rubio, que se dirigió a la Mansión Namikaze.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: Los misterios de la Mansión Namikaze**

Se encontraba el rubio enfrente a la mansión, pero al intentar entrar se encontró con una especie de barrera.

**-Es una barrera de sangre, no podrás pasar a no ser que eches un poco de sangre en el bordillo de la entrada.-**

-De acuerdo.-

Cogió uno de los kunai que tenía siempre guardados por si acaso y echó unas gotas. De repente la entrada brilló levemente y pudo entrar.

**-Haz lo mismo en la puerta.-**

Repitió el proceso y de esa forma pudo entrar. Lo increíble era que el interior no había cambiado en absoluto.

**-Vete al fondo del pasillo y echa unas tres gotas de sangre y un poco de chakra.-**

Al realizarlo aparecieron unas escaleras que llevaban a un despacho lleno de rollos de pergaminos.

**-Este era el despacho de tu padre y a la izquierda del pasillo hay otro pasillo que lleva al dojo donde te enseñaré Taijutsu y Ninjutsu, a la derecha se va hacia un pequeño huerto que cuidaba tu madre.-**

-Gracias, esto será genial.-

**-Lo primero que te voy a enseñar es el "Kage Bushin no Jutsu", con esto podrás hacer copias de ti mismo sólidas para poder pelear, el enemigo no sabrá a quien atacar y además cada clon que hagas, al deshacerse todo el conocimiento que ganó lo recibirás tú, cosa que utilizaras bastante.-**

-Eso va a ser genial.- dijo el rubio entusiasmado.

**-Mira, estos son los sellos.- dijo Kurama.**

Le dijo los sellos mentalmente y empezó a practicar. Después de 45 minutos ya dominaba a la perfección el jutsu podía hacer los clones que quisiera.

**-En el despacho hay pergaminos de jutsus de todos los elementos así que mañana cuando vallas a por las semillas le pedirás al viejo que te de papeles especiales de chakra, dile que son para un trabajo de la Academia.-**

-Vale.-

**-Pero ahora vamos a limpiar el dojo, la próxima vez que vengamos necesitaremos esto limpio.-**

-Hai.-

Se fue a su casa a por unas cosas para limpiar el dojo, cuando estaba saliendo del departamento cuando se le cayó un trapo. Cuando lo iba a coger se encontró con una mano blanca como la nieve.

-Ho-Hola Na-Naru-chan.- dijo Hinata

-Hola Hina-chan, que tal.

-Bien, ¿qui-quieres que te ayude?-

-Vale.-

-¿A don-donde vas?-

**-Dile que vas a limpiar un sitio que te dejó el viejo para entrenar.- **le recomendó Kurama.

-Voy a limpiar un sitio que me dejó el viejo para entrenar.-dijo el rubio.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- le pidió Hinata

-Caro.-

Una vez que llegaron se pusieron a limpiar y cuando acabaron Naruto se preguntó una cosa.

-¿_Debería decirle quienes son mis padres y que hay en mi interior? ¿Y si ya no quiere ser mi amiga?-_

**-Yo creo que se lo deberías decir y si de verdad te quiere se quedará a tu lado, aunque tú no la quieres como amiga, ¿no es así?-**

**-**"Tienes razón, la quiero de verdad, por eso tengo miedo, peo tienes razón tengo que intentarlo."-

-Oye Hina-chan, ¿sabes de quien es esta casa?-

-No, ¿de quien es?-

-Verás esta casa era del Yondaime y su esposa.-

-¿Y por que la vas a utilizar para entrenar?-

-Para que lo entiendas te voy a contar una historia, pero no se la puedes decir a nadie, ¿vale?-

-Vale.-

-Hace más o menos 10 años, El Yondaime se estaba enfrentando al Kyubi, el cual había sido extraído de su anterior jinchuriki, su esposa, Kushina Uzumaki.-

-Pe-Perdona Naru-chan pero, ¿que es un jinchuriki?-

-Un jinchuriki es una persona que tiene en su interior a un Biju. Como decía, el Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, se estaba enfrentando al Kyubi. Pero como vio que no podía vencerle, decidió sellarlo en un niño, pero no en cualquiera, sino en su propio hijo recién nacido. Pero lo sello a cambio de su vida, y cuando el Kyubi intentó matar a ese niño, su madre se interpuso entre la garra y él, perdiendo la vida también. Y así se selló al demonio en el interior del niño, el hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki.-

-Entonces por eso en la aldea te llaman demonio…-

-Si ya n quieres estar conmigo lo entenderé.-

-No, tú no eres el Kyubi, eres Naruto Uzumaki, un habitante de Konoha y el chico más valiente, leal, dulce y guapo de toda la aldea.- dijo Hinata, pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo al final se puso más roja que el pelo de Kushina Uzumaki.

Pero en ese momento Naruto se lanzo y del abrazo que le dio cayeron en una posición muy comprometida.

-Gracias por no abandonarme, gracias, gracias.- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Al ver esto Hinata le correspondió el abrazo y le dijo al oído:

-De nada Naru-chan-

-Sabes una cosa.- dijo el ojiazul.

-Que.- dijo la ojiblanca.

-Tú también me pareces muy guapa.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Pero Hinata no pudo verla porque ya estaba desmayada cuando le dijo que era guapa.

-¿Que a pasado?-

**-No pasa nada, solo se ha desmayado. Esperemos a que se despierte y después llévala a casa.-**

Cuando se despertó el rubio le dijo que podría volver cuando ella quisiera. La acompañó a casa y después se fue a dormir. Al día siguiente tendría que empezar a hacer el entrenamiento a la hora.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4: Los papeles de chakra "estropeados"**

Eran las 5 de la mañana y ya estaba preparado para entrenar. Después de hacer las 3 vueltas y las300 de cada, se fue a la mansión a practicar el Taijutsu que le dijo Kurama-sensei.

**-Bien cachorro hoy te enseñare el Kami no dageki, si pasas el entrenamiento de hoy sabré si serás capaz de aprenderlo.-**

-Perfecto.-

Al acabar de entrenar, de forma sorprendente le dijo Kurama:

**-Cachorro estoy completamente seguro de que lograrás aprenderlo a la perfección. Venga a desayunar que tienes que ir a la Academia.-**

El rubio se fue rápidamente a su apartamento, tomo un rápido desayuno y se fue a la academia. Al llegar vio a Hinata sola en el columpio.

-Buenos días Hina-chan.-

-Buenos días Naru-chan.- dijo con un tono triste

-¿Qué pasa Hina-chan?- dijo preocupado

-Es que ayer por la noche pensé en todo lo que sufriste, si yo me hubiera dado cuenta antes no habrías estado solo y no habrías sufrido tanto.-

-¿Qué quieres decir Hina-chan?-

En ese momento suena el timbre y Naruto agarra la mano de Hinata pero al llegar a la clase no se dan cuenta de que van agarrados de las manos.

-Miren a la parejita- grita Ino.

-¡Cállate Yamanaka!- dijo el rubio ruborizado.

-Uy que miedo. Protéjanme del perdedor y su novia rarita.-

De repente se escucha una cachetada.

-¡Como te atreves a golpearme rarita!- dijo una Ino furiosa.

-¡Te lo mereces! ¡Naruto no es ningún perdedor!- gritó furiosa Hinata.

-Hina-chan, ¿Por qué me defiendes?- pregunta el rubio.

-Porque te quiero Naruto, yo te amo.- gritó, lo cual hizo que todos lo escucharan.

-Todos a sus sitios, vamos a empezar la clase.- dijo el profesor.

Todos volvieron a sus sitios después de ese shock.

-Empezaremos con historia, los Hokages hasta ahora han sido, Hashirama Senju, el primero, Tobirama Senju, su hermano menor, el segundo, Hiruzen Sarutobi el tercero, pero, ¿quien sabe quién es el cuarto?- preguntó Iruka.

-Minato Namikaze.- dijo Naruto para sorpresa de todos.

-Correcto Naruto.-

-¿Nos podría decir algo sobre el clan Namikaze?-

-Por supuesto, el clan Namikaze tenían normalmente afinidad Suiton y Raiton, además de tener una fuerza que rivalizaba con los Senju. Pero como cada clan también tiene sus secretos.-

-Sigamos con la clase.- dijo Iruka.

-Gracias por preguntar. Después de clase te espero en la casa.- dijo Naruto.

-Da nada, ¿pero para que?- respondió Hinata

-Como veo que no te importa la historia de tu aldea, te iras de clase Naruto.- dijo Iruka.

-Como diga.-

Naruto se fue a entrenar a la Mansión.

**-Bien, ahora haz 5 clones y ponlos a estudiar los pergaminos de, Historia Universal Ninja, Geografía del Continente, Anatomía humana, Psicología de combate, El arte de la guerra y tu Naruto el de Historia del clan Namikaze.-**

**-**Hai sensei.-

Después de leer una hora, desactivó la técnica y se fue a la Academia.

Vio a Hinata y le fue por detrás de ella y le tapó los ojos.

-¿Quién soy?- dijo el rubio.

-Na-Naru-chan.- dijo Hinata.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Claro.-

-¿Lo que dijiste al entrar en clases era cierto?-

-E-Es ver-verdad.- dijo una Hinata sonrojada a mas no poder.

-Pues tengo que decirte algo.- dijo Naruto realmente rojo.

-¿El que?-

-Tu-Tu me-me gus-gu-gus…-

-¿Que me quieres decir Naru-chan?-

-¡TU ME GUSTAS!- dijo gritando a pleno pulmón.

-¿En serio?-

-Si. Por eso quiero pedirte que… que tu… seas mi novia.-

De repente Hinata no aguanto más y se desmayó, al despertar dijo:

-Si, si, si…-

-¿Estas diciendo que si quieres ser mi novia?-

-Si.-

Ese fue el turno de desmayarse del rubio, cuando se despertó se fueron a la clase.

**-Una vez que te echen vete otra vez a la Mansión.- dijo Kurama.**

Hinata entro en clase y unos segundos después entro él.

-Naruto no tolero retraso en mi clase, fuera.-

-Vale, total nunca me enseñan nada.-

-**Eres bastante rápido haciendo que te echen de clase.- **dijo en tono de burla.

-A mi me da igual, total no aprendo nada. Solo voy porque quiero estar un rato con mi Hina-chan.-

**-Ya verás, ahora te voy a enseñar dos jutsus, pero primero vete a ver al viejo.-**

**-**Vale**.-**

Llegó de forma silenciosa al despacho del Hokage, diciendo suavemente:

-¡Hola viejo, que tal!-

-Por favor Naruto no grites tanto, y estoy muy bien, por cierto toma las semillas que me pediste.-

-Gracias viejo, pero, ¿me podrías dar unos pocos papeles de chakra? Son para un trabajo en la Academia.-

-Claro Naruto, toma aquí tienes.-

-Gracias y adiós.-

Ya cuando estaban en la mansión.

**-Bien, ahora coge un papel con las dos manos y transfiérele un poco de tu chakra y veremos el resultado.-**

-Hai,-

Cuando el papel recibió el chakra pasó algo que no Kurama pensó que sería real, el papel se dividió en cinco, una parte se quemó, otra se mojó una se volvió marrón y se deshizo, otro se corto en muchos cachitos y el último se arrugó.

_**-No me lo puedo creer este enano tiene las cinco afinidades, le voy a pedir que o repita por si acaso.-**_

**-Naruto, ¿podrías haces lo mismo con otro papel?-**

-Claro.-

Y el proceso se repitió.

-¿Pasa algo malo Kurama-sensei?-

**-No, no, lo que pasa es que la primera vez no estuve atento.- **dijo con una gota en la nuca.

-Entonces me vas a enseñar los jutsus?- dijo el ojiazul emocionado.

**-Claro, uno es Katon y el otro es Futon.-**

-Genial.-

Al cabo de dos horas ya dominaba, con ayuda de los clones, el Futon: Renkudan, y casi el Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu, cuando Hinata entró en la casa y lo vio practicarlo.

-¿Naruto-kun, cuando aprendiste a hacer Bushins y esa técnica katon?- dijo una Hinata sorprendida.

-Hoy, y no son Bushins, son Kage Bushin, tocalos y verás.- respondió el rubio.

-¿Es verdad, como aprendiste a hacer esas dos tecnicas?-

-¿Quieres ver todas las técnicas que se?-

-Si, por favor.-

-Entonces vamos al patio y te las enseño, no querrás que incendie la casa.-

-Vamos.-


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5: Los papeles de chakra "estropeados"**

-Mira, esta técnica se llama Futon: Renkudan.- dijo el rubio

Al acabar de hacer los sellos lanzó una pequeña bola de aire a presión contra del suelo, generando un hueco de 5 cm de diámetro.

-Eso es increíble Naru-chan.- dijo una sorprendida Hinata.

-Y ahora voy a hacer el Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu.

Cuando acabó de realizar los sellos lanzó una llamarada de un tamaño tan grande como él.

-Naru-chan eso es sorprendente, ¿sabes algo más?-

-Sí, el Kage Bushin no Jutsu.-

De un momento a otro la habitación se llenó de humo y aparecieron 20 rubios diciendo a la vez.

-¡TACHAN!-

-Increíble, por cierto, ¿que son esos papeles de la esquina?-

-Son papeles de chakra, coge uno con las dos manos e infúndele chakra.-

Al hacerlo el papel se empapó.

-Genial, lo único malo es que no sé qué significa eso.- dijo rascándose la nuca.

-¿Y si vamos a preguntarle al Hokage?-

-Vale.-

Se fueron a decirle al Hokage y cuando entraron le dijeron.

-Viejo estos papeles están estropeados, mira- dijo el rubio.

Al infundirle chakra se separó en cinco tozos y se repitió el proceso.

-Naruto, es increíble, tienes 5 naturalezas de chakra.- dijo el viejo Hokage.

-¿Eso significa que tiene Katon, Suiton, Raiton, Futon y Doton?- completó Hinata.

-Así es, El Futon y Suiton te viene de tu madre y el Futon y Raiton de tu padre, pero el Doton y el Katon es un misterio.-dijo Hiruzen.

-A lo mejor el Kyubi tiene algo que ver.- Comentó Hinata.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?- dijo sorprendido el Hokage.

-Se lo dije yo.- dijo el rubio.

-¿Podrías hacer tú lo mismo con los papeles?- pidió Hiruzen.

-Claro Hokage-sama.- dijo con respeto Hinata.

Y el papel se mojó.

-Que interesante, normalmente los Hyuga tienen afinidad Doton, y tener afinidad Suiton es realmente interesante.-

-¡Eso es genial Hina-chan!- dijo el rubio emocionado

-Si la verdad.-

-Bueno, adiós jiji, me voy a la Mansión.-

-Adiós Naruto.-

Cuando ya se fueron, se dijo a sí mismo:

-Cinco afinidades, probablemente se convierta en el mejor ninja del mundo.-

Cuando llegaron los dos a la mansión, Naruto le dijo a Hinata.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe la casa?-

-Me encantaría, Naru-chan.-

-Mira aquí está la habitación de mis padres.-

Los dos se quedan mirando una foto donde aparecen sonriendo y Kushina embarazada.

-Ojala podamos ser así de felices algún día.- dijo el rubio despreocupadamente.

Sin darse cuenta que Hinata se acababa de poner tan roja como el pelo de Kushina al imaginarse embarazada junto a su Naruto.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó el rubio.

-Sí, sí.- respondió ya recuperada del sonrojo.

-Mira, aquí está el huerto donde voy a plantar las semillas.- dijo enseñando el pequeño patio.

Al acabar la visita, Naruto acompañó a su novia, que bien sonaba eso, a su casa.

-Hasta mañana Naru-chan.- después le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo a casa.

**-¿Qué haces ahí parado? corre a la mansión a estudiar.- **dijo Kurama.

-Hai Kurama-sensei.-

Y al cabo de una hora y media de estudio empezó con unos Jutsus simples de Suiton y Raiton de uno de los pergaminos de su padre.

**-Este jutsu se llama, Suiton: Suiryudan, y el otro, Raiton: Gian. Venga a practicar.-**

-Hai sensei.-

Después de 2 horas y media logró controlar los dos jutsus.

**-Bien, ahora practicarás los cuatro jutsus elementales que sabes y los elevarás al máximo poder, además de aprender nuevos jutsus.-**

-Genial, vamos a ello.-

Después de practicar se fue a dormir, puesto que ese había sido un día muy duro.

Siguió con la misma rutona durante los siguientes meses y seguía mejorando la relación con Hinata, todo iba bien hasta que ocurrió un imprevisto. Un día vio a Hinata con un moratón en la mejilla y eso no lo ibva a perdonar.

-Hinata, ¿quién te hizo eso?-

-Nadie.-

-¿Quién?- preguntó ya enfadado.

-Ino, creo que fue por la bofetada que le di hace tiempo.-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Naruto estaba entrando en la clase, fue directamente hacia Ino y le dijo:

-¿Le pegaste a mí Hinata?-

-Sí, que me vas a hacer hee perded…-

Al momento ya se encontraba en el otro extremo de la clase estampada en la pared.

-¡Quien le ponga un solo dedo encima a MI Hina-chan acabará como ella, o peor! ¿¡Entendieron!?-

En ese momento entró el profesor y le dijo:

-¿Naruto, armando barullo desde tan temprano? Fuera de clase.-

-Ok. Nos vemos después Hina-chan.-

-Vale Naru-chan.-

Y después de eso nadie volvió a pegar a Hinata. A excepción de un chico.

Estaba Naruto en el recreo cuando escucha:

-Venga sal conmigo, al menos deja que te bese.- dijo Kiba.

-Ki-Kiba para por favor.- pidió Hinata.

Pero el intentó besarla, cuando.

-Ella te dijo que parases, ¿acaso no oíste?- dijo Naruto bastante enfadado.

-Yo no soy como Ino, a mí no me asustas. Te patearé el trasero ahora mismo.- dijo Kiba.

-Inténtalo.-

Entonces Kiba se puso en posición de pelea y comenzó con:

-"Tsuga".- y este se lanzó a por Naruto comenzando a girar sobre sí mismo. Después prosiguió con Taijutsu y comenzó alanzar puñetazos y patadas, las cuales el rubio esquivaba fácilmente, entonces le dio un pequeño puñetazo para alejarlo y realizó:

-"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" (Gran bola de fuego).-

Después de esta técnica, Kiba tenía numerosas quemaduras. De repente aparecieron unos ANBU y le dijeron:

-Acompáñanos a ver al Hokage.-

**-Oye cachorro, ¿por qué no lo quemaste un poco más?-**

-Porque acabaría en problemas más grandes que este, créeme si quisiera lo habría matado con gusto.-

**-Lo se.-**

-Señor Hokage aquí esta Naruto.- dijo el ANBU.

-De acuerdo ya os podéis ir.- dijo el viejo.

-¿Qué hiciste esta vez?- preguntó Hiruzen.

-Nada, solo le di una lección a Kiba por intentar besar a mi Hinata sin su permiso.-

-¿Y cómo lo hiciste?-

-Con un jutsu katon.-

-¿Me lo podrías enseñar?-

-Claro, pero aquí no, no querrás que incendie el despacho.-

Ya cuando estaban en un campo de entrenamiento el rubio pregunta.

-¿Qué campo de entrenamiento es este?-

-Este es el campo de entrenamiento de los Hokages.-

-Genial.-

-¿Y que jutsu hiciste?-

-El Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu-

-¿Podrías realizarlo al máximo nivel que tengas?-

-Claro. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu".-

Inmediatamente se formó una enorme bola de fuego de un color anaranjado que duró 5 minutos. Lo más sorprendente es que al dirigirlo a una roca, esta se derritió y la arena de alrededor se convirtió en cristal.

-Eso ha sido increíble Naruto. Pero ahora tenemos que hablar de tu relación con Hinata.-

En ese momento llega Hinata.

-Hinata ven, hay algo que tengo que deciros.- dijo Hiruzen.

-Hai Hokage-sama.- dijo cortésmente Hinata.

-¿Que pasa viejo?- dijo Naruto.

-Creo que lo mejor será que rompáis puesto que esto os podía traer problemas a los dos. Hinata, a ti tu padre no te dejará estar con Naruto, y Naruto, tu no querrás que tenga problemas por tu culpa, ¿verdad?-

-Está bien acepto, pero te prometo Hinata, que dentro de un año volveré a por ti y le pediré a tu padre que me deje estar contigo con la razón, y si no acepta, será a la fuerza.-

-Está bien, yo te esperaré. Pero para que no te olvides de la promesa te daré esto.-

Y Hinata le dio un beso en los labios a Naruto, y este gritó.

-¡SIIIII!-

Y cuando ya se fueron el Hokage se quedó viendo la piedra derretida y dijo.

-Esta generación va a ser muy interesante.-


	6. Capítulo 6

**Quiero informar de que tengo el consentimiento de "darkhellsoul" para ****utilizar ideas**** de la historia que ha escrito, "Jinchuriki, ángel y demonio", puesto que no lo quiero plagiar, puesto que esa historia me gusto mucho y no me gustaría que le plagiaran. Y aviso que este capítulo y el siguiente seguramente les coja frases de la historia puesto que, repito, la uso como base y no como copia y pega.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Capítulo 6: Un año más tarde**

Ya ha pasado un año exactamente desde la promesa de Naruto. El cual se encuentra hablando con su sensei.

**-Chico estoy orgulloso de ti, no solo has aprendido por completo las tres fases del "Kami no dageki", sino que además tienes un dominio total del Kage Bushin y de casi todos los jutsus existentes de las cinco naturalezas y además has conseguido un ás bajo la manga.-**

-Gracias Kurama-sensei.-

**-Hoy se cumple un año, ¿no es así, cachorro?-**

-Sí, hoy voy a ir a verla, y a darle su merecido a su padre por haberle dado esas palizas durante este año.-

**-Así se habla cachorro.-**

Y salió por la mañana de la mansión y se fue a la mansión de la familia Hyuga.

-Eres una deshonra para el clan, eres débil.- dijo Hiashi Hyuga, padre de Hinata.

Pero justo cuando Hinata iba a recibir el golpe, apareció en un destello un joven rubio.

-No debería de pegarle así a su hija, ¿no cree?- dijo Naruto.

-Lárgate demonio.-

-Primero, tengo que hacerle una pregunta, ¿me dejaría salir con Hinata?-

-Claro que no, puede ser un estorbo pero no dejaré que salga con un demonio.-

-Hina-chan, yo lo he intentado por la razón pero no quiere, así que será por la fuerza.-

-Estaré encantado de romperte todos los huesos.-

Y así, Hiashi activó su Byakugan para pelear, pero el rubio no cambió de posición.

-¡Te mataré demonio! "Hakke Rokujuuyonshou" (64 Golpes de la Adivinación).-

-¿Eso es todo?- dijo el rubio mientas se levantaba como si nada.

-¡Ya verás! "Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou" (128 Golpes de la Adivinación).-

-yo creo que me toca atacar a mí, ¿no?- dijo levantándose y quitándose el polvo.

-Te voy a enseñar lo que es un golpe de verdad. "Kami no dageki: Golpe de la pesadilla".-

En ese mismo momento desapareció y volvió a aparecer detrás de Hiashi con una mano extendida, de repente, el Hyuga empezó a gritar hasta que se desmalló del dolor. El rubio le había cerrado todos los teketsus excepto los vitales y le había roto los huesos de los brazos, no quería matar a su suegro delante de su Hina-chan.

-Vámonos mi Hime-chan.-

-Ha-Hai.- dijo impactada por el poder de su novio.

Salieron corriendo por la puerta y se fueron a la habitación de Hinata, cogieron las cosas y se fueron por la puerta. Pero ahí estaba toda la rama principal, después de dejar a todos desmayados se dirigieron a la salida de la aldea.

-Hokage-sama, Naruto acaba de atacar a toda la rama principal de la familia Hyuga y se está escapando.- informó un Hyuga de la rama secundaria.

-Entiendo, manden a los mejores Jounin a la salida de la aldea.- dijo Hiruzen.

-Hai-

Se encontraban Naruto y su Hinata a punto de salir de la aldea cuando vieron un grupo de Jounins esperándoles junto al Hokage.

-Valla, no me imaginaba un comité de despedida.- dijo el rubio de forma sarcástica, puesto que ahí estaban el Hokage, los líderes de los clanes Inuzuka y Yamanaka, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma y Kurenai.

-Te voy a destrozar por tocar a mi hijo.- dijo Tsume Inuzuka.

-Y yo te patearé por lo que le hiciste a mi hija.- dijo Inoichi Yamanaka.

-Inténtenlo, pero si veo que no luchan conmigo y le van ha hacer algo a mi Hime-chan, destrozaré esta aldea piedra por piedra, te aviso Yamanaka.- dijo el rubio.

Cuando la Inuzuka estaba a punto da golpear al rubio, este se movió, como con un destello, atrás de esta, a la vez que le da un golpe a la Inuzuka, rompiéndole cuatro costillas, el brazo derecho y una hemorragia interna por la sangre que salió del pulmón derecho al realizar el: "Kami no dageki: Golpe de demolición parcial".

-¿Como ha hecho eso?- dijo en voz baja Kakashi.

-Oye Kakashi, a pelear.-

Al momento de decir esto, levantó el brazo derecho y Kakashi se desmayó con una cara de dolor increíble, pues le había cerrado casi todos los teketsus y roto algunos huesos con el "Kami no dageki: Golpe de la pesadilla".

Asuma se iba a lanzar al ataque pero el rubio apareció de repente detrás suya con un Rasengan ardiendo.

-"Katon: Kasai-rasengan".-

Asuma Sarutobi se encontraba tirado a unos metros delante del rubio y con la espalda chamuscada.

-Ahora verás.- dijo Kurenai metiendo al Uzumaki en un Genjutsu.

**-Cachorro, ¿qué vas ha hacer, destruirlo o hacer que reciba su propio Genjutsu?- pregunto el gran zorro.**

-Se lo voy a devolver.- dijo el rubio con un toque sádico.

Entonces Kurenai empezó a poner una cara de miedo absoluto y acabó desmayándose.

-Maldito demonio.- Dijo el Yamanaka intentando entrar en la mente del chico.

-Ni lo intentes, mientras tenga a Kurama no me afectará ninguno de tus jutsus mentales.- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Momentos después se encontraba el Yamanaka en las mismas condiciones que la Inuzuka.

-Ahora me toca a mí jovencito.- dijo Gai.

-Adelante.-

Entonces Gai le dio un golpe con la pierna en la cara al rubio, pero entonces se le rompió la pierna del golpe mientras que al rubio no le pasó nada.

-Contigo seré bueno puesto que nunca me has pegado ni insultado.- dijo con una sonrisa el rubio.

-Gracias, veo que la llama de tu juventud arde hasta el infinito.- dijo Gai, momentos antes de que el rubio le diera un golpe en la nuca para que se desmayara.

El Hokage veía esto estupefacto, no se creía el poder que tenía ese crío, su pequeño "nieto", como él lo veía, acababa de barrer el suelo con sus mejores Jounin.

-Viejo, ¿tengo que pelear contigo también? Porque no quiero hacerte daño.- dijo el rubio.

-Tranquilo, os dejaré ir a ti y a Hinata y no dejare que nadie valla tras vosotros.-

-Eso espero, porque sino, no seré tan bueno como con ellos.- dijo señalando a los bultos en el suelo.

Cuando ya casi habían salido de la Aldea de Konoha, Hiruzen le preguntó a Naruto:

-¿Este poder es todo el que tienes?- preguntó el Hokage.

-Tan listo como siempre, pus mira, todo lo que has visto hoy es más o menos el 45 por ciento de mi poder. Por cierto, me gustaría que dijeras sobre mi huida de la aldea y de mis padres dentro de unos dias, me gustaría ver sus caras pero bueno, nos veremos en otra ocasión "abuelo".- dijo sonriendo.

-Claro que si Naruto.- dijo mientras le daba un gran abrazo.- Y tu Hinata buena suerte teniendo que aguantar a este rubio alocado.-

-Gracias pero Naru-chan nunca será una molestia para mí.- dijo entre ruborizada y sonriente.

-¡Adiós viejo!-

-Adiós Hiruzen-san-

-Adiós chicos.-


	7. Capítulo 7

**Perdon si se parece mucho a otra historia este cap, pero me parece que es la mejor forma de explicarlo.**

**Capítulo 7: ****Reunión con el consejo.**

Los chicos avanzaban sin ningún miedo por el camino sabían que al menos por unas horas o quizás días el Hokage no iba a mandar a nadie tras ellos.

Mientras tanto en Konoha el Hokage había llevado los heridos al hospital.

-Hokage-sama ¿qué les ocurrió a ellos?-pregunto un médico señalando a los Jounin y a los líderes de los clanes Inuzuka y Yamanaka.

-Se enfrentaron contra el ninja más poderoso de Konoha.- dijo el Hokage.

-Como ordene Hokage-sama, disculpe que insista pero, ¿estos que están aquí tendrán algo que ver con lo que le ocurrió a Hiashi-sama?-

-Así es, Naruto Uzumaki derroto a todos estos y los Hyuga.- aseguro el Hokage.

-Pero, ¿cómo es posible que ese chico pudiera derrotar a nuestros más experimentados y fuertes ninjas? Es más, muchas veces yo lo vi en la sala de emergencias herido gravemente.- dijo incrédulo el doctor.

-Todas sus respuestas las tendrá mañana en una reunión general que hare, espero que ellos al menos puedan asistir a la reunión.- contestó el anciano- Ahora con su permiso doctor tengo que hablar con el consejo.

-Ellos podrán asistir Hokage-sama, pero tendrán que ir en silla de ruedas- contestó el médico- enfermeras lleven rápido a estos enfermos a la sala de terapia intensiva.

El Hokage tomo rumbo hacia la torre Hokage donde se reuniría con los líderes de los clanes que podía acudir y los consejeros. Ya los había mandado llamar para una junta de emergencia.

Cuando entro el Hokage a la sala de juntas ya se encontraba ahí, Danzo, Homura, Koharu, Shikaku Nara y Shibi Aburame.

-Veo que llegaron casi todos.- mencionó el anciano con seriedad.

-Pero aún faltan Inoichi, Chouza, Tsume y Hiashi, Hokage-sama.- comentó Shikaku.

-Solo esperaremos a Chouza, ya que los otros tres están en el Hospital recuperándose de la paliza que les dieron.- aseguro el Hokage.

-¿Quiénes los atacaron?- pregunto escandalizado Homura.

-Homura una vez que Chouza Akimichi llegue les explicare lo que ocurrió.- menciono el Hokage.

Los minutos pasaron en un silencio espeluznante la ansiedad se podía sentir y a los 20 minutos llego Chouza.

-Les ruego perdonen mi tardanza pero me informaron que Inoichi y Tsume Inuzuka fueron llevados de gravedad al hospital, pero la historia que me contaron es por decir lo menos ridícula- aseguro el Akimichi con una gran risotada.

-¿Cuál fue la historia que te contaron, Chouza?-dijo el Hokage sonriendo sarcástico.

-Pues que Naruto Uzumaki, derroto a Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Tsume, Inoichi, Hiashi y más de la mitad del clan Hyuga.- dijo riendo Chouza provocando la risa de casi todo el consejo menos de Sarutobi y por alguna razón de Danzo.

-Pues no es ninguna historia, es la verdad.- aseguro serio Sarutobi.

-No puede ser Hokage-sama, ¿Cómo es posible que un chico de 11 años derrote a ninjas que lo superan en experiencia y habilidad, además no podría derrotar a la mitad del clan Hyuga y sobre todo a su líder?- pregunto incrédulo Chouza.

-A decir verdad Chouza, yo tampoco no lo creería si no lo hubiera visto.- respondió el Hokage.

-Hiruzen, me imagino que esta reunión tiene que ver con todo lo ocurrido esta mañana tanto en el clan Hyuga como en la entrada, estoy seguro que quieres que no hagamos nada contra el Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga.- aseguro Danzo.

-No podía esperar menos del líder de raíz.- comenzó a decir Sarutobi -Ya que estamos todos aquí les contare los sucesos de esta mañana, hoy en la mañana estaba en mi despacho recibiendo el reporte de la misión que encomendé a Maito Gai, cuando apareció un Hyuga diciendo que habían sido atacados por Naruto y que había secuestrado a Hinata, cosa que por demás es ilógica ya que hace más de un año los chicos son novios, en ese instante apareció un ANBU avisando que Naruto se dirigía a las puertas, de inmediato pensé que los chicos querían irse de la aldea, mande llamar a Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, a Inoichi y a Tsume, a los últimos los llame por si teníamos que seguirlos y detenerlos sin lastimarlos.

-Pero no salió como querías, ¿No es así?- pregunto sarcásticamente Danzo.

-Exacto Danzo.- respondió el Hokage, quien continuó relatando lo sucedido en la entrada. -Los encontramos en la puerta y antes que salieran, los líderes de los clanes le intentaron atacar, y usando su Taijutsu, les quebró algunos miembros, luego lo intento Kakashi pero el chico hizo el Hiraishin no Jutsu sin necesidad de sellos y luego lo acabo con su Taijutsu, después Asuma lo intento pero termino derrotado con una combinación de Rasegan con chakra de Fuego, después Kurenai intento meter al chico en un Genjutsu y el resultado fue el mismo que los otros, Gai quiso detenerlos con su Taijutsu, pero fue inútil ya que Naruto uso también su Taijutsu, luego de eso no me quedo más que dejarlos ir.

Al concluir la historia el silencio se hizo cargo de la sala de consejo. Después de cómo cinco minutos Shikaku decidió romper el silencio.

-Hokage-sama, ¿Cuál es el Taijutsu que practica Naruto?

-¿Por qué preguntas Shikaku?-respondió el anciano.

-Pues si derroto a los Hyuga que son usuarios del Byakugan y además tienen el Junken, aparte de derrotar a Gai quien es el mejor en Taijutsu de la aldea, debió usar un estilo de Taijutsu superior al Junken de los Hyuga y al Goken de Gai-concluyo el Nara.

-La verdad según me dijo Gai y Naruto, el estilo de Naruto es el Taijutsu supremo el Kami no dageki.-contesto Sarutobi.

-Debe ser mentira-dijo Homura riendo-ese estilo no existe.

-La verdad ese estilo existía -comenzó a explicar Danzo con calma-o más bien dicho existe ahora, el Kami no dageki, es el estilo que dio origen a todos los estilos de Taijutsu actuales.

-Pero si es el origen de los Taijutsus actuales, ¿No se supone que los actuales estilos de Taijutsu deberían ser más fuertes que el original?-pregunto Koharu.

-No, los estilos actuales nada pueden hacer contra el Kami no dageki,-continuo con su explicación Danzo-el Kami no dageki, es un estilo legendario que usaba el Rikudo-Sennin, nadie hasta el día de hoy había sido capaz de dominarlo, de hecho los estilos actuales se crearon a partir de algún golpe del Kami no dageki, ya que se entendía el efecto pero no como realizarlo, ahora si Uzumaki realmente domino ese estilo, ningún estilo de Taijutsu podría con él, es mas eso explicaría como derroto al clan Hyuga y su líder, Hiruzen recuerdas ¿que hizo o dijo Uzumaki cuando derroto a Maito Gai y a Inoichi y Tsume?

-Cuando derroto a Gai, este hizo su Konoha Senpu y se había quebrado la pierna al golpear la cara de Naruto, en cuanto a los líderes de clan dijo "Kami no dageki: Golpe de demolición parcial"-contesto el Sarutobi.

-Lo que me temía-contesto fríamente y muy preocupado Danzo.

-¿Qué quieres decir Danzo?-dijo Koharu.

-La realidad es que Naruto Uzumaki domina el Kami no dageki- comenzó a decir con preocupación Danzo -el usó del "golpe de demolición parcial", significa que domina la primera fase de ese Taijutsu y la pierna rota de Maito Gai lo prueba y el "golpe de la pesadilla" significa que domina la tercera fase, así que si domina la primera y tercera fase no hay dudas que domina la segunda.

-¿Qué quieres decir con primera fase y tercera fase?-pregunto Homura.

-El Kami no dageki cuenta con tres fases-empezó la explicación de Danzo-la primera consiste en dar fuerza sobre humana al cuerpo del usuario, quien es capaz de soportar cualquier golpe y dependiendo la fuerza del ataque esa fuerza pasa a ser usada en contra del atacante, un claro ejemplo es la pierna rota de Maito Gai, al atacar con el Konoha senpu su propio golpe se convirtió en su enemigo, cuando Maito Gai golpeo la cara de Uzumaki fue como si hubiera golpeado un trozo de diamante, su pierna no resistió el golpe y se partió, luego la segunda cosa que da la primera fase es la capacidad de romper casi cualquier cosa, es incluso más fuerte que la fuerza de Tsunade.

-Pero, ¿Qué pasa con la fase dos y tres?-pregunto Shikaku.

-En la segunda fase del Kami no dageki -empezó a decir Danzo-se fortalecen los conductos de chakra, y se puede hacer lo que quieran con los conductos de chakra del oponente y los tuyos, se pueden abrir, cerrar, atrofiar o destruir tanto conductos como puntos tenketsus, en la tercera fase es la combinación de la fase uno y dos, en esa fase puedes golpear a tu enemigo y destrozarles los huesos y a la vez destruirles o atrofiarles los conductos de chakra o cerrarles de golpe y dolorosamente los puntos tenketsus, además el Kami no dageki, te da una habilidad que ese es uno de los motivos por el que nadie había podido aprenderlo, una velocidad impresionante. Aun usando el Byakugan o el Sharingan solo veras un resplandor y nada más.

-Bueno el motivo por que los cite es que quiero que dejemos en paz a Naruto y a Hinata, ellos prometieron no regresar más a Konoha y no nos molestaran más, además en lo personal creo que es una locura enviar ANBUS o ninjas a buscarlos si el mismo Naruto me dijo que si enviaba a alguien a buscarlos no iba a tener más piedad, ¿Qué opinan?-pregunto finalmente el Hokage.

-En lo personal estoy de acuerdo con usted Hokage-sama-dijo Shikaku-sería estúpido mandar a más ninjas a la perdición.

-Yo estoy por enviar a un grupo de ANBUS para traer a ese mocoso de vuelta-replico Koharu.

-Yo apoyo la idea de Koharu-dijo Homura- además lo podríamos usar como arma.

-Yo apoyo a Hiruzen-dijo Danzo sorprendiendo a todos-la razón es bien simple, el solo hecho que el chico sepa el Kami no dageki es bueno, sin embargo debemos reconocer también que sería una bomba de tiempo lista para explotar, lo que les hizo a los líderes del clan Yamanaka e Inuzuka demuestra mi punto, además el chico sabiéndose poderoso, no se detendría ante ningún abuso y todos sabemos que al chico los aldeanos lo odian y cuando quisiéramos castigarlo, quién se atrevería a levantar la mano contra alguien que es capaz de derrotarte en pocos segundos, aparte hay otro detalle los Jutsus del chico por muy básicos que sean son muy poderosos, ¿No es así Hiruzen?

-Es correcto Danzo.

-Koharu, Homura, ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto la piedra derretida en medio del trozo de cristal del campo de entrenamiento del Hokage?-pregunto Danzo.

-Si- contestaron ambos.

-¿Quién creen que hizo eso?-dijo inocentemente Danzo.

-Imagino que fue Hiruzen con alguna técnica de Fuego-respondió Homura.

-Error-comenzó a decir el Hokage-fue Naruto Uzumaki usando el Gokakyu no Jutsu.

-Eso es imposible esa técnica no puede generar ese calor-dijo Koharu- además debería tener afinidad con el elemento fuego.

-De hecho Naruto posee 5 afinidades básicas, Futon, Suiton, Raiton, Katon y Doton, de hecho según el mismo me dijo no uso ni el 5 por ciento de sus habilidades.

-Volviendo al tema que nos reúne aquí-dijo Shibi Aburame-yo creo que deberíamos dejarlos en paz además técnicamente esos chicos no son ninjas ya que no se graduaron, por lo tanto tampoco podemos ponerlos en el libro bingo.

-Pero es arriesgado dejar a una Hyuga y al Jinchuriki del Kyubi sueltos a su libre albedrio-reclamo Koharu.

-Es cierto que pasaría si se unen a otra aldea, o peor aún si se unen a Orochimaru, no podemos dejarlos libres vagando por el mundo-comento Homura.

-Chouza, ¿Qué decides?-pregunto el Hokage.

-Estoy por dejarlos tranquilos por el momento, sin embargo no creo que Hiashi se quede en paz con la decisión, el querrá al menos capturar a la chica y sellarla en el mejor de los casos-comento el Akimichi.

-Tienes razón-dijo Sarutobi-creo que la mejor decisión por el momento es dejarlos tranquilos hasta que todo el consejo pueda reunirse y deliberar, porque no estoy dispuesto a enviar a mis ninjas a una muerte segura a manos de Naruto.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Shikaku.

-Yo también lo apoyo-dijo el Aburame.

-Yo también lo apoyo-aseguro Chouza.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Danzo.

-De momento no me queda más que apoyar la decisión, pero pido que al menos se envíe a alguien para que lo vigile y nos avise si el chico desea volver a destruir la aldea-Dijo Koharu.

-Estoy de acuerdo y apoyo la idea de Koharu-dijo Homura.

-De acuerdo eso haremos-dijo Sarutobi había ganado pero la propuesta de Koharu le dejo muy mal sabor de boca-ahora me retiro porque mañana hare el anuncio de la huida de Naruto así evitaremos rumores infundados, claro que el ataque al clan Hyuga y a los líderes de clanes serán un secreto.

De acuerdo-contestaron todos.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8: El nuevo amigo de Suna**

Se encontraban un joven rubio y una tímida peliazul corriendo por el bosque del País del Fuego. Cuando la peliazul se atreve a preguntarle a su rubito.

-¿Cuándo aprendiste a pelear de esa forma si siempre ibas a la academia, Naru-chan?-

-Pues la verdad es que nunca iba a la academia, era siempre un clon. Espero que no te moleste que estuvieras hablando con un clon mío a veces, pero esa era una de las pocas formas que tenía de verte, puesto que tenía que entrenar para poder estar contigo.- dijo con tono triste.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo.- dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias Hina-chan, y el que me entrenó es el mejor sensei del mundo.- dijo con orgullo.

-¿Y quién es?- dijo interesada

-El único que ha estado conmigo desde pequeño protegiéndome.-

-¿Te refieres al Kyubi?-

-Sí, pero te agradecería que lo llames por su nombre, Kurama, no como el resto de gente, que los tratan como monstruos, sin saber que son más listos y leales que muchos de ellos.-

-¿Y yo podría hablarle también como lo haces tú?-

-Claro, voy a hacer un clon y Kurama tomará el control de este.-

-Vale.-

Después de hacer el clon, a este se le volvieron los ojos rojos y rasgados.

**-Buenos días Hinata-san, yo soy Kurama y soy el sensei del cachorro.- **dijo el clon del rubio.

-Hola Kurama-sama.- dijo la ojiperla con respeto.

**-Tranquila, me puedes llamar Kurama-san si quieres.- **dijo relajadamente el clon.

-De acuerdo, Kurama-san.-

-Bien, ahora que ya se presentaron, sigamos nuestro camino, estamos a medio camino de Suna.- dijo el rubio disipando el clon

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la aldea los guardias les preguntaron.

-¿Cuál es su motivo para querer estar en Suna?- dijo un guarda.

-Buscamos un sitio para paras una noche puesto que estamos cansados de andar todo el viaje.- dijo el rubio con una de sus sonrisas.

-De acuerdo pero tienen que ir a ver al Kazekage.-

-Vale, pero no sabemos cómo llegar.- dijo tímidamente Hinata.

-Yo les guiaré.- dijo el otro guardia.

-De acuerdo.-

Y así se dirigieron a hablar con el Kazekage, en cuanto se fijan en un niño con una calabaza de arena en su espalda, solo, en un columpio.

-Kazekage-sama, estos niños dicen que se quieren quedar una noche y quieren saber si se pueden quedar.-

-Que pasen.-

Entonces entraron Naruto y Hinata al despacho, Naruto con una de sus sonrisas y Hinata con su típico rubor en las mejillas.

-Y bien, ¿por qué os queréis quedar en mi aldea?- preguntó el no Sabaku.

-Pues nos queremos quedar en su aldea porque no nos apetece mucho dormir en el desierto, usted me entiende, ¿no?- dijo animadamente el rubio.

-Claro, está bien, os dejo quedaros.-

-Por cierto, ¿quién es el niño pelirrojo que está solo en el columpio?- preguntó tímidamente Hinata.

-No es recomendable que se acerquen a el puesto que es un monstruo que les podría hacer daño.- dijo el Kazekage, aunque el rubio y la peliazul ya sabían a qué se refería, él era un Jinchuriki.

-De acuerdo, y gracias.- dijo el rubio de forma tajante, pero aún con su sonrisa.

-_Ese crio tiene más poder que Gaara, si pudiera apoderarme de él, tendría al Ichibi y seguramente al Kyubi. Un momento, el Kyubi era de Konoha, entonces, ¿por qué este niño está fuera y sin un Jounin?- _se preguntó el Kazekage.

-Fukuro.- gritó el kage.

-¿Que quiere Kazekage-sama?-

-Sigue a esos dos chicos que acaban de salir.-

-Como diga.-

En el parque se acerca un rubio al columpio de al lado del pelirrojo.

-No deberías acercarte a mí, podría hacerte daño.- dijo triste el niño con grandes ojeras.

Solo porque tienes un Biju en el interior no significa que tengas que ser un demonio que hace daño a nadie.- dijo calmado el rubio, aun sabiendo que le estaban espiando.

-Pero nadie me quiere, estoy solo.-

-Entonces nosotros seremos tus amigos. ¿Sabes? Yo también tengo un Biju en mi interior, se llama Kurama, ¿y el tuyo?-

-Es el Ichibi, aunque algunos lo llaman Shukaku.-

Muy bien, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos de esta aldea que no nos quiere?-

-Me encantaría.- dijo con una mirada decidida.

-Pues entonces espera unos segundos y nos vamos.- en ese momento aparece detrás del ANBU y le dice.

-Disculpa, pero esta conversación era privada,- entonces le da un golpe en la nuca y se desmaya.

-Ya nos podemos ir.-

Ya cuando estaba en la puerta para irse de la aldea, aparecieron unos 20 ANBU y el Kazekage.

Lo siento mucho pero no podéis iros con "él", es de nuestra aldea.-

-Querrás decir que era de vuestra aldea. A partir de ahora nadie herirá a Gaara mientras yo esté ahí.- dijo el rubio.

-Entonces moriréis.- dijo el Kazekage mandando a 10 ANBU a combatir, los cuales cayeron al suelo ensangrentados después de que el rubio dijera.

-"Kami ni dageki: Golpe devastador".-

-¿_Cómo es posible que ese chico tenga ese poder? _Adelante ANBU.- ordenó el Kazekage. Y salen al ateque los otros 10 ANBU.

-Como ustedes quieran.- dijo el rubio relajado.

-Acabaremos contigo.- dijo un ANBU.

-"Raiton: Gian".- dijo el rubio.

-"Futon: Renkudan", ¿es que no sabes que el viento gana al rayo?- dijo el ANBU, momentos antes de que 4 de los ANBU fueran atravesados por los rayos después de destruís su Jutsu de viento.

-Ahora veras, enano, "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu".-

-"Futon: Renkudan".- dijo el rubio, devolviendo el Jutsu potenciado, hacia los ANBU, calcinando a 4 de ellos.

-Kazekage-sama, aún está a tiempo de retirarse y dejarnos ir.-

-De acuerdo, marchaos.- dijo el kage.

-¡Noo, tú debes morir, demoniooo!- gritaron los ANBU restantes, lanzándose al ataque.

-Deberías de manejar mejor a tus ninjas Kazekage-sama, "Rasengan".- dijo el rubio con un Rasengan en cada mano, estrellándolo en el estómago de cada ANBU.

-Yo Naruto Uzumaki, hijo de Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze, Jinchuriki del gran Kurama, declaro la guerra a Suna. Y si alguien intenta hacerle daño a Gaara, el peso de sus acciones recaerá en su aldea.- gritó en el portón de la aldea mirando al Kazekage sorprendido por la declaración de guerra.

-Nos vamos.- les dijo el rubio al pelirrojo y a su novia.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Aviso que no podré escribir por una semana y media más o menos, así que si veis que no hay más capítulos no os preocupéis, es por tema de que se acercan los exámenes y eso. Pero tranquis, la historia no se acaba. Gracias por leer.**

**Capítulo 9: De viaje a Iwa**

-Eh, Naruto, ¿cómo es que eres tan fuerte?- preguntó Gaara.

-Soy fuerte porque tengo al mejor sensei de todos.-

-Y, ¿tú podrías ser mi sensei?- preguntó Gaara emocionado.

-Tú ya tienes un gran sensei, se llama Shukaku.-

-Eso quiere decir que tu sensei es…-

-Sí, mi sensei en Kurama, o como lo llaman la mayoría, Kyubi.-

-Alaa, ojala me enseñase a mí mi biju algo que no sea matar.- dijo triste Gaara

-Tranquilo, déjame hablar con él.-

-Pero si se libera te matará.- dijo angustiado.

-Tranquilo, si intenta algo malo sabrá lo que le espera.-

Entonces los ojos de Gaara se pusieron de color arena verdoso, con un shuriken en el centro y le empezó a cubrir la arena hasta que se formó un mapache de arena y extrañas líneas azules

-**Hola enano, y gracias por dejar que salga, ahora podre matar a esos de la arena…- ** dijo emocionado, hasta que el rubio le dio una patada en la espalda.

-**Como hiciste eso, y, cómo es que ahora tengo la mitad de mi chakra?-**

-solo te dí un golpe en la espalda, y te arranqué una parte de tu chakra, o prefieres que te lo explique Kurama.- dijo tranquilo.

-**Tranquilo pequeñajo.- **dijo nervioso el Shukaku.

-Y, ¿a que le vas a enseñar a Gaara jutsus Futon, sin esperar nada a cambio, porque eres muy bueno?- dijo el rubio con una mirada e instinto asesino que, al pobre mapache, le entraron de repente, ganas de ir al baño. Esto, sin que su Hime se asustara claro.

-**Si Naruto-san.-** dijo el biju.

-Me alegro.- dijo Naruto antes de que volviese a aparecer Gaara.

-¿Que dijo?- preguntó nervioso.

-Que bien Gaara-san, Shukaku-san te va a enseñar jutsus Futon.- dijo Hinata.

-Genial, pero no se si tengo afinidad Futon.- dijo Gaara.

-De eso se puede ocupar mi Naru-chan.-

-Exacto, toma este papel y pásale chakra.- dijo el rubio pasándole un papel de chakra.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Gaara, momentos después el papel se partió en dos, una parte se partió en cachitos y la otra se desmoronó.

-Vaya, parece que eres Futon y Doton, se ve que al poder controlar la arena tienes Doton, y al tener al Shukaku, te ha brindado la afinidad Futon.- dijo el rubio.

-Que bien, ahora podré aprender jutsus Futon de Shukaku, pero, ¿vosotros que afinidades tenéis?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- Mi Hina-chan es afinidad Suiton, y yo tengo todas las afinidades, por lo tanto, te enseñaré algunos jutsus Doton.- dijo el rubio tranquilamente, sin darse cuenta de la cara de asombro de Gaara.

-¿C-Co-Como? ¿Por que tienes todos los elementos?-

-Verás, mi Naru-kun tiene afinidad Suiton y Futon de parte de madre, Futon y Raiton de parte de padre, Katon por parte de Kurama, y el Doton aún no lo sabemos.- dijo amablemente Hinata.

-Eres increíble, Naruto.- dijo Gaara emocionado.

-No es para tanto.- dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca.

-Sigamos, dentro de poco, llegaremos al País de la Tierra – dijo el rubio, ya con cara seria.

Mientras tanto, en Konoha, se encontraba toda la población congregada en la plaza, esperando a que el Hokage dijera el motivo por el que les había llamado.

-Queridos ciudadanos, he de daros unas noticias de suma importancia.- dijo en tono solemne el anciano. –Hace unos días un niño de 12 años se fue de la aldea, ese niñose llama Naruto.-

-Aleluyaa, por fin nos hemos librado de él.- gritó un aldeano.

-Ya era hora.- dijo otro aldeano.

-Sí, sí, pero también se ha ido el hijo de Minato Namilaze y Kushina Uzumaki, dos de nuestros mejores ninjas.-

-Y quién es ese niño, yo nunca lo vi.- dijo un mercader.

-Nooo, debemos traerlo antes de que el demonio le haga daño.- gritó una mujer.

-Veo que no lo han entendido, el mismo al que ustedes llamaban demonio es el hijo del mayor héroe de nuestra aldea, y ustedes, a pensar de que Naruto lleva al Kyubi en su interior sin pedirlo, le maltrataron. Les voy a contar lo que pasó cuando el Kyubi atacó la aldea.- dijo el Hokage

Después de contar la historia, los ciudadanos se sintieron la peor de las escorias, pues habían maltratado, y casi asesinado, a aquel que les protegía del Kyubi, y además, el hijo de du mayor héroe el Yondaime Hokage.

-¿Y si hacemos que vuelva? Así le podremos pedir perdón. Como usted ha dicho, es la persona más buena que ha conocido, seguro que nos perdona.- Dijo tímidamente un hombre, que como tantos, había maltratado al pequeño.

-Como les he dicho, era la persona más buena del mundo, pero por culpa de sus atrocidades ha abandonado la aldea. Tendremos suerte si no decide vengarse de nosotros, aunque yo no lo culparía, pues ahora que ya sé por las atrocidades que tuvo que pasar, lo vería normal.- dijo con tono enfadado. - La verdad, me avergüenzo de tener en mi aldea a gente tan mezquina como alguno de ustedes, pegar a un niño por algo que no tiene culpa, que vergüenza.- dijo retirándose a la Torre Hokage, dejando a la mayoría de los aldeanos destrozados.

-_Naruto, si les vieras sus caras, ojalá estuvieses aquí.- _pensó el Sandaime.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10: Llegada a Iwa**

Estaban un rubio un pellirrojo y una peliazul andando por el bosque, cuando…

\- Déjenme, yo no he hecho nada.- se escuchó.

-Eres un monstruo y debes ser castigada.-

-¿Que ocurre aquí?- preguntó Naruto viendo como la niña caía inconsciente por el cansancio encima de sus pies.

-No te preocupes, niño, ella no te podrá hacer nada.-

-No te pregunté a ti, además, ¿porque hay cinco ninjas persiguiendo a una niña de mi edad? ¿Qué pensaría su kage?

-Esta niña es un demonio, se merece esto. – dijo un ninja

-Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que es un demonio.- dijo un Gaara dejando suelto todo su instinto asesino.

-T-Tú n-no sa-sabes n-nada.- dijo otro intentando hablas valientemente.

-Gaara, enséñales lo que es un demonio por favor.- dijo Naruto tranquilamente.

-Con mucho gusto- dijo Gaara sonriente.

-Tu no podrás hacernos nada.-

-Eso hay que verlo, "Shubaku Kyuu".-

Del suelo empezó a emerger arena, agarrándose a las piernas de los ninjas, y al llegar a la cintura les rompió las piernas.

-Así está bien Gaara, y ahora pídanle perdón a esta chica.- dijo Naruto.

-Jamás, ella es un demonio.-

-Gaara, por favor.-

Entonces la arena los envolvió completamente y murieron.

-Bien, esperemos a que se despierte y después seguiremos.- dijo Naruto

-Hai.- dijeron Hinata y Gaara.

Cuando la chica de pelos verdes se despertó, lo primero que vio fue un grupo de 3 niños charlando a su lado.

-Y cuando nos pongamos en marcha nos vamos a montar un campamento en un claro que posiblemente halla a cien metros al oeste.-

-Genial, ya quería descansar un poco, así puedo estar contigo tranquilamente, ¿no crees Naru-chan?-

-Eso estaría bien, seguro que hay algo de arena para que nos podamos defender por si nos atacan.-

-Oigan, ¿quiénes son ustedes?-

-Pues los que te rescataron de esa persecución, yo me llamo Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.- dijo Naruto.

-Yo soy Hinata Hyuga, mucho gusto.- dijo amablemente Hinata.

-Gaara no Shabaku.- dijo Gaara.

-Yo me llamo Fuu, pero vosotros no deberíais estar a mi lado, os podrían hacer daño, porque yo soy…- comento la recién conocida Fuu.

Un demonio, créeme, ellos ya conocieron a otro. Por lo que supongo que eres un jinchuriki, ¿no?- dijo amablemente Naruto señalando hacia Gaara.

-Pues sí, supongo que ahora me entregareis de nuevo a esa aldea.- dijo tristemente.

-Para nada, es más, te ofrezco acompañar a mi familia y a mí.-

-Pero solo sois unos niños, seguramente soy mayor que vosotros.-

-Entonces tendré que hacer las presentaciones como se debe. Él es Gaara, el Jinchiriki del Ichibi, aunque preferiría que lo llamases Shukaku, ella es Hinata, la persona con más fuerza, tanto física como mental, y usuaria del Juken, y yo, Naruto, el Jinchuriki de Kyubi, pero tú lo llamaras Kurama o te patearé.-dijo de forma feliz, excepto la parte de patearle.

-Espera, ¿Por qué debería unirme a vosotros?-

-Porque seriamos una familia, y no una de esas estúpidas aldeas.-

-Sí, la verdad tienes razón, además te podré mirar mejor si te acompaño.-

-Él es mío.- dijo una Hinata enfadada, algo realmente extraño.

-No se lo decía al rubio, ese puedes quedártelo, yo prefiero al pelirrojo, es muy mono.-

-_Pobrecito.-_ pensó Naruto.

Y así siguieron el camino, Hinata agarrada de la mano de su rubito, Gaara con una sensación de alera permanente, puesto que pensaba que alguien le iba a saltar encima y Fuu preparada para saltar sobre su presa.

Una vez llegaron al claro se asentaron y Hinata y Fuu fueron a pescar, Gaara se puso a dormir gracias a que Naruto estaba vigilando de que no saliera el Shukaku y este se puso a montar un fuego puesto que ya estaba anocheciendo.

Al despertar Naruto le preguntó a Fuu.

-Por cierto no nos has dicho cual es tu biju.-

-Ah, es verdad, mi biju es Nanabi.-

-Ni se te ocurra decir ese nombre tan ofensivo, ellos tienen un nombre y son más listos y más leales que muchas personas.- dijo un Naruto tan enfadado que se pasó rápidamente el puño por el lado derecho de la cara.

-Lo repetiré, ¿cómo se llama?-

-_Oye Nanabi, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste tu nombre? casi me mata.-_

_-__**Nunca me preguntaste, me llamo Choumei. Además es una persona especial, ha conseguido que mi hermano mayor le diga su nombre y nos tiene un gran respeto, me cae bien.**__\- dijo Choumei._

-Se llama Choumei.- dijo aún nerviosa Fuu.

-Eso mejor.- dijo Naruto.

-Oye Naruto, ¿ahora que vamos a hacer?- preguntó Hinata.

-Os voy a entrenar.- dijo Naruto, haciendo que a Hinata y Gaara les brillaran los ojos y Fuu no le parecía la gran cosa.

-Que os parece si allanamos una parte de este bosque para entrenar.-

-¿Él está loco no?- preguntó una incrédula Fuu.

-Claro que no, lo que pasa es que te va a enseñar una parte de su poder.- dijo Gara.

-Creo que aquí está bien, cuando os diga saltad lo más alto que podáis.- dijo Naruto poniéndose de cuclillas.

-Ahora, "Futon: Juha Sho (oleada descomunal)".- entonces empezó a girar sobre sí mismo cortando desde el nivel del suelo todos los arboles a 20 metros a la redonda.

-¡Abajo, ahora!- gritó Naruto, cuando todos estaban en el suelo le dijo a Gaara:

-Protegeos con la arena, lo que voy a hacer es peligroso.-

-No, yo lo quiero ver, y ellos también.-

-Vale. "Katon: Kariu Endan (bala en llamas del dragón de fuego)".- Dijo Naruto, quemando todos los árboles que había cortado convirtiéndolos en ceniza.

-Eso ha sido increíble.- dijeron a la vez la peliazul, el pelirrojo y la peliverde.

-¿Qué os parece si nos ponemos a entrenar?


End file.
